


The Dome

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur decide that the Dome needs a sacrifice
Relationships: Ranboo/Tommy/Wilbur, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	The Dome

**Author's Note:**

> If you're an anti I dont care I'll keep writing and if you're not careful I'll make something worse.  
> If you're just here to read this then enjoy!

Ranboo opened his eyes to partial darkness. Wind hit his face softly making his hair wave with the wind.  
A shadow was casted all around the area Ranboo was standing on. As The young boy slowly looked up, finding he was standing below the dome. 

Ringing creeped in his hearing and static started to fill his vision. Pressure started to build on his chest as his throat felt like it was being squeezed.

The young boy closesed his eyes, holding his throat. Releasing a shaky breath, his consciousness left him. 

In what felt like seconds, Ranboo opened his eyes and sat up with a jump. His throat felt sore and breathing felt hard. The shy boy looked around his room, finding no one around him.

"Ughh, it was just a nightmare"

The annoyance was clear in his groan. The young boy stood up and walked to his fridge to grab some water.  
He got started by a sudden knock on his door. 

"RANBOO!"

The voice, who shouted Ranboos name, was recognized immediately by Ranboo. The younger boy put on his coat and gas mask. Opening his door for Tommy.

When the masked boy opened the door, not only was he met with Tommy, but the cult leader Wilbur. Ranboo was unpleasantly surprised by the presence of Wilbur. 

"H-hey Wilbur, Hey Tommy"  
"Ranboo, good so see you safe. Do you mind if we come in?"

Ranboo looks around, then looks at the pair examining the cult leader and his apprentice.

Wilbur was fully decked out. The cult leader had two different guns on him, as well as being well armored. Tommy wasn't to far from being as decked as Wilbur. With only one gun and just a little bit less armored than Wilbur. Compared to the pair, Ranboo was heavily outmatched, so no matter how much he wanted to turn them away, he couldn't. Ranboo looked back into his house then back at the pair.

"Umm I don't k-"  
"Great"

Wilbur pushed pass Ranboo and walked in with Tommy, ignoring the quiet protest from Ranboo.  
The masked boy stood in the corner of his house as Wilbur inspected his house. The cult leader running his hand over many of Ranboo's belongings. Tommy was sat on the floor tuning his guitar.

"Ranboo I'll get to my point, I need you to come with us. The dome requests your presence"

The masked boy looked at Wilbur and tilted his head slightly, in confusion. 

"Y-you do know you could've just told me that ouside"

The cult leader smiled, at Ranboo, and extended his hand towards Tommy. 

"Well I could've, but would you have listened?"

Tommy grabbed, Wilburs hand and stood up. The blond walked towards Ranboo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go."

Ranboo looks around to see Wilbur reveal his pistol in the holster. 

"Umm, o-okay" 

\---skip until they arive because nothing worth writing happens--- 

The trio arived under the dome. Right under the dome a building was constructed. The building was only one floor but was big enough to hold several people at the same time.

"Inside Ranboo"  
Wilburs sudden words after half and hour of silence startled the masked boy. 

"W-What?"  
"Inside the building, boob boy"

Ranboo was about to protest even going near the building until The Cult leader pulled a gun. Wilbur cocked the gun and pointed it to the masked boys head. Thw off putting smile decorating the crazy cult leader terrified Ranboo.

"Ranboo~"  
The masked boy was frozen still, looking down avoiding any eye contact.

"Y-yeah?"  
"Go inside before I blow your brains out all over this grass."

With a small hum of acknowledgment, Ranboo walked inside the building. Wilbur and Tommy followed suit.  
The building had several chairs and sofas arranged in its interior, it had a piano and several photo of members of the church, the church and the dome. Though what was most prominent in the building, was a thick stone half-wall with a hole in the middle. Even weirder everything in the building was facing away or to the half-wall.

"Ranboo my dear, get down on your knees"

The masked boy turned to Wilbur, his face full of full confusion. Ranboo was brought to a whole new level of confusion as Tommy ran his hand soft up Ranboos back. In a panic, the masked boy tried to jump away from Tommy but was in fact brought back by Wilbur coming closer to Ranboo.

The masked boy was now pinned between both Tommy and Wilbur. Tommy running underneath Ranboos shit and slowly up his back, tracing the masked boys spine with his long scrawny fingers. Wilbur on the other hand had placed one of his hands on Ranboo's hips, slowly moving down to his ass and back to his hips. Wilburs other hand was holding the gun to Ranboos head.  
The masked boy released a small whimper and a shiver. In reciprocation the cult leader let out a soft moan, getting off on Ranboo's fear.

"Mhh~ Tommy~ what did I tell him when we got here"  
The blond slowly moved his hands down to Ranboos pants, unbuckling them as slow as his movement on his back. Ranboo struggled but was held tightly in place by Wilburs grip on his hip.

"I think you you told him to get on his knees"  
The cult leader hummed in acknowledgment

"Good boy, Tommy. I'll give you a treat after, Ranboo."  
Panic, confusion and uncomfortableness was clear in Ranboos face. His shakey hands grab a hold of Wilbur. 

"W-Will, umm...I dont know what's happening but I wont tell anyone if you-mhh!"

The cult leader cut Ranboo off by pressing the pistol harder on his head. The masked boy yelped a strange noise in response, having been caught of gaurd and scared. Wilbur chuckled and hummed out.

"On your knees, Ranboo~."

There was heavily hesitation on the masked boy was evident.

"Ranboo, If you make me repeat myself again, it will not be a pleasant experience for you."

Being brought back to reality, Ranboo knowing the risk if he didn't follow the rules. The masked boy slowly got down on his knees infront of Wilbur and behind Tommy.

Wilbur looked down at the masked boy amd placed a finger on the side of his mask. Humming a soft praise at Ranboo, for following orders. Tommy kneeled behind the masked boy, putting one hand under the front of Ranboo's shirt and the other one starting to undo the gas mask. With hurred movements, Ranboo held his mask in place not letting it fall off.

Wilbur's face turned from praise and happy to disappointment and anger.

"Ranboo, you have you have to be a good boy for me. You don't want anything bad to happen, right"  
"W-wilbur I dont like this, stop pl-"

The cocking of the gun, intrupted the masked boy again. In fear, Ranboo lowerd his hands from his mask, letting it fall. The young boy let his head fall trying to hide his face. Tommy grabbed the mask and slid it to the other side of the room, ghosting his hand over Ranboos stomach.

Wilbur put a hand on the younge boys cheek and pressed a thumb in-between Ranboos lips. Wilbur softly pulled his head up, making Ranboo look up at the cult leader. Ranboo was to lost in his own head to notice that Wilbur had taken his dick out of his pants. 

"Ranboo, be a good boy and open your mouth."

With a whine, Ranboo hesitantly opened his mouth. Wilbur softly grabbed Ranboo's hair, bringing his cock to Ranboo lips. Wilbur started humming, lightly pulling on Ranboo's hair but never fully sheathing himself inside of Ranboo's mouth, just having the tip bearly inside.

Confused, Ranboo looked up at Wilbur. The younger boy opened his mouth a bit more to speak when The cult leader completely burried himself into Ranboo's mouth with one thrust. The young boy whined around the cock, grabbing Wilburs leg trying to pull himself away to get some air. Wilbur just rutted forward, pushing himself deeper in Ranboos mouth.

Ranboos nose was flush against Wilburs crotch. Still struggling against Wilbur, the younger boy felt a hand on his half-hard dick and then the cold wind hitting it. As soon as the hand got there, it started moving.  
Ranboo eyes started to roll back as he started to pass out from the lack of oxigen. Before the Younger boy could pass out Wilbur pulled himself completely out of Ranboos mouth.

Immediately as Ranboo could get air, he doubled over coughing and breathing harshly. The younge boy was quickly brought back by the fact that Tommy was still slowly stroking his dick. Ranboo tried to pry Tommys hands off, with a whine.

"T-tommy, plea- ah! -se! S-stop. Agh!"

Ranboo was intrupted by his head was yanked up as he was sunk back Into Wilburs dick. The grip on Ranboos hair got harder as Wilbur started thrusting shallowly in Ranboos mouth. The slow drag of Tommys hand up and down his shaft and the movement of the dick in his mouth, which he can feel in this throat, made the younger cum on tommys hand with a whine.

Wilbur seeing that Ranboo just came, started picking up pace. Eventually giving the gun to Tommy, grabbing Ranboos head with both his hands and just fucking his face. With every harsh thrust, the young boy gagged harshly. Drool was continuously falling from Ranboos mouth, the drool making every thrust come with a weird noises. Wilbur grabbed Ranboo's nose completely closing it so that Ranboo couldn't breath, a heavy panic filled the younger as he starts hitting Wilburs thighs, trying to pull away but unable to since Wilburs steady and strong grip on the back of his head.

After a few seconds Wilbur burrys himself completely inside of Ranboo's mouth, cumming, hard, down the young boys throat. As Wilbur finished, he let go of Ranboo's nose. Desperately trying to breath, even with the cock inside Ranboo's mouth made some snot and cum come out of his nose.

The cult leader pulled out getting some of his cum on Ranboo's face and hair. The young boy started violently retching and coughing, eventually doubling over and fully vomiting his earlier meal and cum on the floor.  
Ranboo's vision blurred as any noise or word was blocked out. Ranboo felt this was for what felt like hours. Ranboo was ripped back into reality by something inside of him hitting a spot that felt really good. The sensation ripping a shaky moan from the younger.

Ranboo was still looking down, not daring to look up at his captor, though Wilbur still on his peripheral. What Ranboo hadn't noticed was that Tommy was gone from behind him, only realizing he left after Tommy stood next to Wilbur. 

In heavy confusion, Ranboo mustered up to guts to look up at his captors, not liking to look down at his own vomit. The young boy had no idea how his face looked but both of his captors looked strangely amused. Tommy held up a decent sized controller, looking down at Ranboo with the most malicious look he'd seen in a while. The blond clicked a button on the controller and the thing inside of him starting vibrating.  
The vibrator hit that spot again which ripped a louder moan but also a whine. 

Ranboo started shaking and looked down at the ground, the area between his legs getting warm as tears started falling from his face. Soon the silent crys turned to full on sobbing, as Ranboo put his hands on his face sobbing into them, shaking even harder.

The sobbing from the younger made the pair infront of Ranboo uncomfortable. Both of them looking at eachother then back at the clearly distraught young boy. As Tommy clicked the vibrator inside of Ranboo off.

"Tommy clean the...vomit. I'll clean him up."

Wilbur picked up Ranboo, with some resistance from the young boy, placing him down on one of the couches. The cult leader left Ranboos side, grabbing a wet towel and returning back to the young boy.

"Ranboo put your hands down for me, darling, please."

Ranboo hummed a "no", not wanting to look at his captor and really embarrassed. The cocking of a gun filled his ears and as quickly as Ranboo heard it he lowered his hands hesitantly, folding them ontop of his ribs. Fear filling Ranboo's body again, feeling as if crying again.

"Good boy, Ranboo."

With a chuckle, Wilbur brought down the wet rag down cleaning the mess Ranboo did on himself. Ranboo shifting uncomfortably, while Wilbur slowly dragged the towel over his lower body.  
Tommy walked next to Ranboo and leaned down to be at his eye level. The blond took the young boys face into his hand, making Ranboo look at him. 

"Okay Im done cleaning him up, go ahead Tommy."

With no hesitation, and still looking at Ranboo, the blond turned on the makeshift vibrator inside the young boy, to full strength. Ranboo grabbing onto Tommy, the toy catching him off-guard. The young boy stuffed his face into the blonds shirt. The heavy breathing and muffled moans from Ranboo turned Tommy on way more than he thought it would.  
Tommy would just trace his hand up and down Ranboo's spine, while the young boy just absent-mindedly clunged harder onto Tommy whispering small pleeds of help and 'stops'. 

Wilbur sat himself between Ranboo's thighs raising one of his legs over his shoulders. The cult leader started running a hand up and down shis thighs slowly teasing the boy. Ranboo releasing a shaky breath and moan into Tommys chest and shaking from the soft teasing.

"Doesn't he look like a pretty whore, Tommy?"

The blond ran his free hand over Ranboo's hair, eventually pulling the young boys hair and pulling him off of his chest. Ranboo had is mouth half open and his eyes were the look of someone begging for help. 

"You better give me as much attention once we're done..."

The jealously was evident in the blonds voice and Wilbur knew he'd have to make it up to Tommy tenfold once they were done.

"Ha, jealous are we? Don't worry I'll give you way more once we're done with this task. The dome always comes first"

Wilbur moves the hand, stroking Ranboo's thighs, down to the toy pressing it deeper inside of Ranboo. The young boy releasing quiet whimpers once the toy presses harder in to his prostate causing some pain. The vibrations of the toy getting to Ranboo as he leaned back into the harsh grip still on his hair, clearly about to cum. Wilbur seeing this, completely pulled the toy out of Ranboo with one pull. The noise that escaped the young boys lips excited the pair even more to get inside of Ranboo. 

After throwing the toy on the ground, Wilbur linned himself up with Ranboo's clenched hole. The younger tried to push Wilbur away with both his legs and arms but his wrist were both grabbed by Tommy, who held them on the young boys stomach. Wilbur grabbing both of Ranboos things started slowly sliding himself into Ranboo.

"W-ILL Ahh!" 

Wilbur was significantly bigger than the toy, as he never once stopped to let Ranboo adjust. Once burried completely inside the young boy, Wilbur started rubbing his thighs softly staying still. Ranboo was shaking, the feeling very unfamiliar and uncomfortable, looking up and refusing to look at either of the pair. Tommy grabbed Wilburs belt and tied both of Ranboos wrist tightly with it.

"Mhhh~ Tommy look"

The blond turned to look at where Wilburs hands were ghosting over and was kinda shocked. Wilbur was pretty big but not big enough to easily cause a decently sized buldge.

"Its probably because hes so skinny"

The blond sounded jealous, which made Wilbur smile. With a chuckle he pressed down on the buldge, causing Ranboo to moan out loudly. Wilbur moved Ranboo forward so that his head was hanging off the head reast of the couch.

The cult leader grabbed Ranboo's thighs tighter and pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the young boy. Ranboo whimpers out a choked moan, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Ranboo hoped that he could space out until Wilbur was over but he waa brought back by something hard on his lips. Opening his eyes he was met by Tommy infront of him.

"Open your mouth"

Dread washing over Ranboos body, he hesitantly opened his mouth. As soon as Tommy saw an opening he burried himself inside of Ranboo's mouth. Tommy stared thrusting at the same pace as Wilbur, slow but hard.

Wilbur reached for Ranboos throat and squeezed it, completely restricting any air from the young boy. Tommy leaning forward, loving how Ranboos throat felt picking up pace. Ranboo came, his legs shaking as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Once Tommy pulled out, he took a deep breath before the blond plunged back in. The pair going at the same pace, Wilbur overestimating Ranboo causing him to whine around Tommy.

Tommy burried himself completely inside of Ranboo's mouth and came calling out Wilburs name, pulling out once he completely came. The cult leader took Tommy into a kiss as he went harder on Ranboo, grabbing his thighs and making the boy meet his trust. Wilbur burried himself completely inside of Ranboo completely cumming inside of him, the small buldge growing a bit.

The cult leader pulled out of the boy and pulled away from Tommy looking at the tired figure under him up and down.

"Tommy, help me get him dressed and then get him in the alter."

Before Ranboo could figure out what that ment, he was knocked out.


End file.
